


Fantasy Fodder

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Season 1, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She imagined his large hands on her sides, caressing her delicately, until they'd grip her hips to pull her up and sit her atop the surface, right next to her, the, computers.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Fodder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callistawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/gifts).



> (Just calling it what it is.) Let's not get into how this is Calli's fault (again). Inspired by [this gif set](http://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/111980566390/cozyforjate-athenaagron-heres-an-olicity).

The fact that Felicity Smoak got home in one piece was a miracle in and of that itself. Her brain had been a bit preoccupied on the drive, her mind wandering to the activities taking place in the Foundry. It's taken her some time to upgrade Oliver Queen's disaster of a computer system. How he got any Vigilanting done before her was beyond her imagination.

A flash of Oliver, _shirtless_ Oliver, working out, a mere few feet away from her flashed in her mind as she unlocked her door.

Shaking her head, she stepped inside her apartment and strides towards her bedroom where she promptly kicked her shoes off and pulled off her ponytail so her (dyed) blonde hair fell in waves. Grabbing a set of pajamas out the drawers, she slipped out of her skirt, cardigan, and blouse to change into a cute set of purple lounge pants and a tank top.

She'd already had dinner earlier and she thought, 'At least I'm being fed while committing felony after felony.' Pressing her lips together, she shook her head,using the bathroom before she finished getting ready for bed.

Apparently that was all she was getting ready for, however, as sleep eluded her for the next hour. Close to the second hour, she gave in and grabbed her tablet, checking to see if there were any emails she needed to take care of. She contemplated watching something on Netflix, but knew it'd just serve to stimulate her already overactive mind. No, what she needed was a little… relief.

She groaned. 'Fine, body, fine. I give in.' Setting the tablet aside, she pulled out a box from one of her nightstands. There, she had a couple of toys that she used on nights where the tension was too great to ignore.

"This is all your fault, Oliver," she grumbled. The man had to know what he did to her, walking around shirtless in their pseudo-workplace. Her breath hitched as she thought about those arms trapping her against one of the tables, his chest pressed on hers. Quickly, she grabbed a vibrator and put the box away, wiggling out of her pants.

She set the toy aside for now, using nothing but her hands to stimulate herself, imaging they were longer, thicker, and rougher fingers working her. He'd have her against the table and then what?

She imagined his large hands on her sides, caressing her delicately, until they'd grip her hips to pull her up and sit her atop the surface, right next to her, the, computers.

_He can’t stop touching her as he strips her of her cardigan, blouse, cupping her breasts, the material of her bra adding an extra sensation._

(She was massaging them over her shirt, rolling her nipples until they were hard.)

_A hand stays on her breasts and the other makes its way down, tickling her side and he captures her giggle in a searing kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, as if he wants to devour the sound. His hand continues its journey to her thigh, her knee, bare calf, and then back up. He finally releases her._

_“Oh!” she exclaims, his warm, large hand just underneath her skirt. She stares up at him, his eyes dark with desire and his searing gaze has her shivering in pleasure. She licks her swollen lips and swallows._

(She finally reached for the vibrator.)

_Slowly, tortuously slow, he walks his fingers between her thighs. He makes a game out of it, moving up half an inch and pressing his lips on her forehead, moving up and pressing them on her cheek. He moves, his lips are under her ear, moves up, lips on her neck, higher, now on her shoulder._

_Her hips thrust forward and she gasps when the backs of his fingers touch her damp underwear._

(She teased herself, the small, but powerful vibrator sending shock waves of pleasure up and down her body.)

_Fingers played with the thin piece of cloth until she finally utters a small, “Please.”_

_Material is moved aside and he continues his exploration, caressing her, promises of more to come nudging around her clit, but never in her._

She gets wetter.

(Felicity's labia had always been sensitive and she praised whatever lord helped inspire her favorite toy.)

_Just when she thinks she’ll expire from sheer frustration, a finger is thrust into her, just as thick as she imagined, but still not enough. “More,” she begs and this time, he complies, adding a second after a few shallow thrusts, and a third._

_Fingers curl up and her hips are frantically meeting him, wanting the release, needing to come now, now, now._

_Thumb pressing at her clit, she wants to sob in relief. Instead, she cries out,_

(She pulled out her fingers, letting her vibrator do the rest, crying out,)

"Oliver!"

Felicity caught her breath as she let her body relax, belatedly remembering to turn off her Form 5. She shifted slightly once her heart had slowed down and felt her underwear slide back into place, the cotton now uncomfortable damp, but she let it be for a while. She let the buzz of a well-deserved orgasm wash over her before she got up, pulled her pants back on, and washed her lovely labial stimulator.

Laying down in bed, her thoughts continued to picture Oliver working out in the Foundry. Next time (tomorrow night, who was she kidding?) she masturbated, she would probably bring out her favorite salmon ladder fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the toy Felicity's using.](http://www.jimmyjane.com/form-5-vibrator)


End file.
